Raffle
by supertighthugs
Summary: A quick story on a adorable TonksKrum set up, How they came to be, and why


Tonks stared blankly at Kingsley. She folded her arms and blinked. She was wearing jeans and a quidditch tee shirt and large combat boots.

"You've got to be kidding me." She drawled. She flicked a stand of pink hair out of her face. "No, cant we just go. This is ridiculous. There will be press, Rita, who loves to have anything to write about me especially." She said, with a snarl.

"You are going. There will be a locker room of quidditch players, Official, Bulgarian burly Quidittch players." Kingsley said, with a laugh. Tonks looked blankly at him

"Your point being?" She said, with a stare.

"Any girl your age would give their left leg to have won this raffle." Kingsley said. He was clearly enjoying this too much. Tonks gave him a foul stare.

"I'm not any girl my age!" She said. "I DIDN'T ENTER THE RAFFLE!" She snapped. Tonks pointed her finger at Kingsley. "YOU ENTERED ME!" Kingsley gave a deep laugh. He stood silently waiting for her. Tonks threw her hands into the air and sighed. "Fine let's go meet the press. I hate you Kingsley." She said, rolling her eyes and walking through the doors of the locker room.Viktor walked out of the shower area pulling on his clean shirt. He grabbed a towel wiping the last of the water from his hair. The locker room was buzzing with people after the game, reporters and such, it was normal. They had just won the game, so it was even more hectic.

"Viktor, do you have any thoughts on the game?" one man asked, coming up to him.

"Vell, I think that ve played really good today, I don't veally know vhat else to say about it" he said, in a heavy Bulgarian accent. He shrugged slightly. He glanced over when he saw two other people come into the locker room, one a man, the other a girl. Her bright pink hair first caught his attention. He glanced back to the man who asked the question. "I think ve are just looking forward to the playoffs." The man seemed less interested him and wandered off to one of the other players. Viktor went over to one of his teammates.

"Do yoo know them?" he asked, glancing over at the guy and girl. The other man looked over toward them and shook his head.

"No, I don't" he said, his accent not nearly as heavy as Viktor's. "Press perhaps?"

"Perhaps" Viktor said, with a shrug. He wrapped his towel around his neck and went over to the two of them.

"Are yoo two looking for somevon?" he asked, glancing at the two of them. His eyes fell on the girl for a few seconds and he smiled a little. Tonks eyes widened slightly and smiled brightly. That was _the_ Viktor Krum. He was the Bulgarian powerhouse seeker. Tonks held out a hand.

"Hello. I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but call me Tonks," She said, with a smile. "Were here from the Ministry of Magic." Tonks blushed a bit and laughed. "We won a raffle for a meet and greet." Tonks was saying we, but hadn't mentioned Kingsley's name or looked at him since seeing Viktor. There was a brilliant flash and pop as a camera took their picture. Tonks winced and let go of Viktor's hand quickly.

"So miss Nymphadora, coming to see the Bulgarian Clydesdales?" Rita Skitter said having spotted one of her favorite pieces. Tonks furrowed her brow.

"Did you just refer to him as a horse?" She said, staring coolly at her.

"I was speaking Metaphorically, Is it true that you and your werewolf friend are no longer and item?" She said, waving her fingers at a quill.

"No, actually I just had four of his werewolf babies, and then he ate them for dinner," Tonks said, quickly. Rita stared. Tonks smiled.

"I will take that as a yes." Rita said, waving her quill.

"And what about your dear dead family what do you think about them, would they be sad about your blatant disregard for authority and wildness?" Tonks cocked her head and stared at her.

"Well seeing as how they are dead," She started. Tonks stared more. She simply didn't answer the rest of the question. Rita Squirmed and rounded on Viktor.

"And what do you think of being in the presence of a Celebrity such as the highly esteemed Auror, and ravishing beauty of Nymphadora." Tonks rubbed her forehead. Her first inclination was to hex or punch Rita. She looked at Viktor, who looked like he was floundering.

"Oh my, look, Rita!" She said, animatedly, "it's the minister!" She said, pointing. Rita turned and stared then, having the attention span of a bug, went off. Viktor rolled his eyes watching the woman walk off into the other direction.

"I cannot stand 'er" he said, glaring at Rita then turning back again. "I tried to get them to ban 'er from coming in 'ere but they vill not." He shook his head slightly and smiled.

"So yoo are a famous Auror" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought that I recognized yoo from somevhere, I think it vas in the paper I saw yoo," he said with a smirk.

"Sajaliavam, I seem to 'ave forgotten my manners" he said. "I am Viktor Krum" he said more out of courtesy than thinking she didn't know who he was. He looked over at the man with her. "Who is yoor friend?" Tonks laughed and looked over at Kingsley. She had completely forgotten him. He was so quiet it happened. Tonks and Kingsley shared a look. She pulled him into the conversation.

"This is Kingsley Shakelbolt." She said, pulling the large Black man. "He's a big burly Auror as well." She said, grinning.

"However I seem to have less fanfair than Tonks," Kingsley teased. Tonks laughed and blushed cheerily. "We both work for the Ministry of Magic, Tonks was the lucky lady to win the locker room pass." He teased. Tonks rolled her eyes and blushed again.

"All the Secretaries shot me the nastiest looks for the past two weeks." Tonks said with a laugh.

"If they weren't frighten of you they would try to pick a fight." Kingsley said, with a laugh. Kingsley rubbed his hands together. "I see someone I know," He shot Tonks a grin. "It was a pleasure to meet you." He said, with a nod then wandered off. Tonks rocked on her heels and shoved her hands into her pockets. She didn't want to follow Kingsley.

"You played a brilliant game," She said with a grin to Viktor. "I Love quidditch but I lack serious talent in the game." Tonks liked him, he had a strong, silent charisma about him.

"Yoo play Quidditch?" he asked, with a grin spreading across his face. "I am shoor that yoo are just being modest. I bet that yoo play very vell." He pulled the towel from around his shoulders and dropped it into the basket in the corner.

"I vill introduce yoo to the rest of the team" he said, smiling as he lead her further into the locker room. Most of the press had gone now having gotten their stories and left.

"That is Dimitrov, he is Chaser" he said pointing to the man with dirty blonde hair. "That is Ivanova and Levski , they are Chasers az vell" he said referring to the tall man with jet black hair and the shorter one with dark brown hair standing together. He lead her further into the room.

"This is von of our beaters Volkov and our keeper Zograf " he said referring to the other man with black hair and a man with brown hair. They each smiled.

"Playing tour guide?" another man asked, coming up to the two of them. He had light brown hair and dark eyes, just slightly taller than Viktor. Viktor smirked and rolled his eyes slightly.

"This is…" he started to say, but the other man interrupted him.

"Anton Vulchanov" he said, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. "It is a pleasure." He gave her a wink and turned toward Viktor.

"Благодаря Добре съм Всичко най-хубаво Лека нощ?" Viktor asked raising an eyebrow.

"да" he said. "Pазбира се рожден ден." Viktor laughed a little and shook his head. Anton turned back to Tonks. "I 'ope to get to see yoo at the party later" he said. "Довиждане" he said, waving as he walked off. Viktor shook his head and turned back to her.

"Do not mind 'im, 'e iz vhat yoo call in Inglish a 'flirt'" he said, laughing a little. Tonks laughed and smiled brightly. She pulled a hair out of her face.

"That's alright. I've been known to be called that too." She said, with a laugh and a smile. She pursed her lips thinking of something to continue the conversation with. Tonks smiled. "You seem far nicer in person." She said, softly with a smile. "I guess you've got a determined face when your play quidditch, but your really laid back in person. Its nice, I'm glad I met you." She said, honestly with a smile

"Yoo are not the only person to 'ave said that before" he said, smiling. He shrugged a little. "But I think that any picture that I 'ave seen of yoo, yoo vere either looking very angry at somevon. Then again they vere accompanied by an article by Rita Skeeter." He smirked looking at her. There was something about her that he just couldn't walk away from. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it was good and he liked it.

"They are 'aving after game party in a little vhile if yoo vould like to come" he said smiling, hoping she would say yes. "After all, I think that yoor friend 'as left yoo" he said with a slight laugh as he looked around for any sight of Kingsley. Tonks looked too. Clearly this was his master plan. She rolled her eyes and laughed. She had been hoping for an invite to a party. She grinned and nodded.

"Yes I would like that very much." She said with a smile. "But I don't really speak Bulgarian, so you'll have to stick close by. I'll need and interpreter." Tonks said, with a laugh and a smile. She bit her lip and then grinned broadly at Viktor. She liked him. She decided she liked him a lot. "I would love to go."

"Good" he said, with a grin. "But there vill be more than just Bulgarians there, but do not vorry, I vill be there vith yoo if yoo need interpreter" he said, smiling brightly. He was really enjoying himself right now and the last thing he wanted was for her to leave. He ran his hand over his short hair nervously.

"Vell, I vould show yoo around 'ere more, but there is not veally anything else to see in 'ere" he said, shrugging a little. He glanced around noticing for the first time that almost everyone in the room was gone besides the two of them. "I know vhat I can show yoo" he said, taking her by the hand and leading her further through the room and out one of the doors. He lead her to a door that slid open into what looked like a lift in a muggle building. Inside was a painting that seemed to wake up when they got on.

"Mr Krum, velcome" the man in the painting said. He nodded to the painting as the door shut and the lift started to move.

"I 'ope that yoo are not afraid of 'eights" he said looking over at Tonks when he realized he was still holding onto her hand. He let go of it feeling a little flustered as the lift stopped suddenly. The door slid open revealing a huge balcony. To the right, looked out over the Bulgarian Quidditch pitch, to the left was a stunning view of the city of Sohpia, Bulgaria's capital. He went over and leaned on the edge of the rail facing out toward the city. "This is von of my favorite places" he said with a smile as he glanced over toward her. Tonks grinned.

"Its beautiful." Tonks said, with a laugh. The wind was whipping through her hair fast and she held it back with one hand. She smiled brightly at him. "I think," She said, with a smile. She gave a coy sly smile. "I think I like you." Tonks said, softly. She had the greatest urge to kiss him but didn't. She smiled and looked over the view. Tonks reached into her back pocket and pulled out a raffle ticket. She flipped it in her fingers and handed it to Viktor. "I guess it's a good thing I won that raffle." She said, with a laugh. "Stupid ridiculous raffle ticket." Viktor turned around and leaned back on the rail. He looked at her studying her for a few seconds, trying to decide what he wanted to say. He looked down at the ticket in his hand. He glanced out at the view again.

"Cъдба" he said, quietly and he turned back toward her and smirked. "Yoo think yoo like me after only a few minutes" he said with a slight laugh. He paused. "Is very прям…" he paused again trying to think of the word in English "…straightforward" he said with a proud grin. "Not that I mind. Prevents that avkvardness" he smirked, and pulled himself off of the railing and stepped closer to her. "I am very fond of yoo as vell госпожа" he grinned. Tonks smiled, and pushed her hair out of her face. The wind was picking up, and so was her heart rate. She laughed.

"I do straight forward a lot, You either like it or not." Tonks said, with a shrug. She smiled brightly. Tonks searched through her brain for something to say, but she wasn't thinking entirely clearly. She let out a sly smile. "Its, funny I don't understand half of what your saying, but I don't much care." She said, with a laugh. Tonks heart gave a flutter and smiled. She greatly wanted to kiss him now. She bit her lip and wanted desperately to let out a squeal. "Its alright of course, I couldn't speak Bulgarian if I tried." She said noticing she rambling so she stopped and let out a nervous laugh.

"Yoo never know" he said, with a smirk. "Yoo might be veally good at it if yoo tried." He felt the wind rushing around him and he felt a slight shiver, but he didn't think it was from the wind because it wasn't cold outside. "Sorry if I do not make much sense, my Inglish is still very basic." He shrugged a little as he moved closer still, now standing right in front of her. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't know if he should. He went back and forth in his mind over and over again trying to decide. What the hell, he told himself. He leaned down and kissed her. His mind told him he'd made the right choice but he pulled back, took a step away and looked at her.

"АЗ съм жалък" he said. "I am sorry, that vas very straightforvard of me" he said. He wasn't really sorry that happened, just sorry he had been so forward. Now he was really confused about what he was thinking. He laughed slightly at the predicament. Tonks let out a huge smile. She laughed at him and grinned.

"Bold, the word you're looking for is bold." Tonks said, with a smile. "And its alright. If you hadn't kissed me I would have kissed you." She said, honestly. Tonks stood on her tiptoes and held his head in her hands and kissed him, 'demonstrating'. She pulled away with a huge grin. She wasn't going to hear the end of this. Kingsley was going have field day with this. She let out a girlish giggle and covered her mouth. Aurors don't giggle. She shoved her hands into her pockets and smiled. "I knew I liked you." She said a little bit more composed.

"Bold" he said, repeating the word she had just said. "I think that I like that the vord" he said, with a smirk. He couldn't seem to stop smiling, not that he minded. Oh, his teammates were going to give him hard time about this now. But he didn't care. He laughed a little at the thought of it.

"I do not suppose that this vill 'elp yoo vith the other vomen that yoo are vorking vith at the ministry" he said, laughing. Tonks winced and pinched her nose.

"Oh god, no," She said, with a groan. She laughed and smiled. Tonks looked about. "I don't see Rita Skeeter, so were safe." Tonks said, with a smile. She couldn't help it. She stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Had her eyes been open she would have seen a small Labybug all a twitter at the story just waiting to hatch.


End file.
